Son of The Golden Morningstar
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: It's widely unknown to most that devil's are just demons not actual devil's and that the original Lucifer wasn't the one the Bible spoke of. True devil's rarely enter the spotlight preferring to reside in the 9th circle but what happens when 2 decide to venture to the mortal realm?
1. Prologue

**Yo yo yo kng here with another story and as you can see it's a naru x highschool DxD crossover.**

 **Now there will be characters from the show Lucifer in the story as well, but I'm not gonna spoil to much for you so let's just get to the story. Ne?**

 **Also it's my 19** **th** **birthday today (Aug 27** **th** **) so happy bday to me I waited for 2 months to release this story on this special day** **enjoy**

 **Kyuubi no goku doesn't own highschool dxd, Lucifer, or any other franchise that appears in the story but any OC is mine**

* * *

 **Kuoh, park**

Electric blue eyes gazed at the woman before them with confusion. "I don't believe I heard you right, could you repeat that"

The woman in question was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips, she wore a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

The woman's face was covered in an atomic blush "W-Will you go out with me Naruto-san?"

The now identified Naruto seemed to thinking about it as he looked over himself in the window of a clothing shop.

Naruto had spiky yellow hair with black tipped bangs that framed his face. His electric blue eyes seemed to radiate warmth yet at the same time seemed to pierce through your vary soul. He stood at 6'7 with an athletic build, he had muscles but not enough to make him look like a body builder. Naruto was wearing a expensive red and black suit with a red tie and black dress shoes.

After pondering on it for a minute the blond smiled warmly causing the woman's blush to become deeper "sure, why not…Yuuma was it?"

"T-thank you Naruto-kun" the ravenette stuttered

Naruto gave her charming smile " If your free right now how about we go to this ice cream place I know just outside the city limits and get to know each other"

The disguised fallen angel was going to say no but something about the boys smile made her agree with a shy nod

"Excellent if you'll wait here I'll pull my car around" 5 minutes passed before the blond pull up in a all black1962 Corvette. The license plate read "FALLEN" Which caused Yuuma to inwardly gasp.

 **Just outside kuoh, interstate**

Naruto and Yuuma had been driving for 30 minutes when the blond driver took a turn off the highway and onto a dirt road.

"ito Naruto-kun where are we going" actual fear evident on the seemingly innocent girls face. Inwardly she was also panicking as a sense of foreboding wash over her, the flashes of white dashing between the trees didn't help.

"You know Yuuma I hate Liars, my father would always tell me as a kid that if I was good he'd take me out to get Ice cream yet no matter how good I was he'd always be to busy with work. Then when he finally did take me to get Ice cream he brought me here." Naruto explained as they pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor which was called sweet tooth.

After parking his car and helping Yuuma out he let her walk ahead in front of him.

"Ne, Yuuma-chan?"

"Y-yes Naruto-Kun"

"When were you going to tell me you were a bird of sin…or were you planning on killing me a sunset like your name implies? Naruto had to move his head to the side to avoid a light spear

The once innocent looking girl had grown taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"now now love violence isn't the option, how about we sit down and talk" Naruto had to duck under another spear and sighed "I guess I'll have to clip your wings" A pair of angel wings sprouted out of the boys back as he caught the light spear in his hand further shocking the fallen angel.

"W-w-whats a angel doing here"

"Hahahahaha I'm not a angel…well in the technical sense I'm just like you my dear." The blond disappeared before reappearing behind Yuuma and grabbing her by her wings and pulled until a ripping sound followed by a blood curding scream echo though out the forest. The fallen angel passed out soon after from shock and blood loss.

Looking over himself the winged blond sighed seeing that his suit was covered in blood "Such a shame I just brought this suit"

The angel picked up the fallen beauty(and her wings) and with a powerful flap of his wings propelled himself into the air at subsonic speeds.

 **Los Angeles California, Lux, penthouse**

Our blond protagonist and his cargo landed on the balcony of an expensive penthouse.

Walking inside he handed off the fallen women and her wings to a women wearing a white mask that hid half her face and changed into a clean suit. With that out of the way Naruto took the elevator to the bottom floor that just so happened to be a club owned by his family.

The blond angel walked out the elevator and straighten out his suit.

"Lovely"

Looking around Naruto found his Target and walked behind him.

"Your late"

"I caught a crow and decided to clip its wings"

"I'm assuming that's the power signature I sensed."

"Yea"

"well what do you plan to do with them?"

"well I was…"

* * *

 **2 weeks later, Kuoh academy**

Naruto stepped out of his car and inwardly sighed as he walked to class. He occasionally stopped to say hello or smile at the female population of the school.

After reaching his class the teacher told him to wait outside until she called for him.

"Before we start our lesson today I'd like to welcome our new foreign exchange student from North America. Please introduce yourself Morningstar-san." Naruto slide the sliding door open and entered the classroom

"My name is Naruto Morningstar, please to make your acquaintance" he said with a slight bow and flashing one of his charming smiles that made all the females in the class swoon and three perverts jealous.

"W-well please take a seat by Issei Hyoudou" the teacher pointed to a brown hair boy that was fuming with anger.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to his seat by the pervert. _'This'll be fun'_

Stopping in front of the boy Naruto extended his hand " Howdy names Naruto I hope we can be friends, how about we hang out at my club after school"

Issei was taken aback by the offer, he expected the blond to be an asshole. "S-sure"

"Great let's meet up at the front of the main building ne?" the blond angel asked.

 **After class, student council room**

We now find out protagonist sitting in front of a black haired bespectacled woman. The blond was leaving class when he was approached by a rather busty girl who led him here.

"I'd like to welcome you to Kuoh academy firstly, I'm Souna Shitori student council president." The now known Souna introduced.

Souna is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes

 _'shes kinda cute even though her body isn't as great when compared to the younger sister of Sirzechs. Wonder how long it'd take to get her in my bed'_ he thought

"It's nice to meet you Shitori-san" the blond smiled keeping up his nice guy act

" The feelings mutual, now secondly I don't mean to be rude but what exactly are you?"

' _Shit I thought I suppressed my powers'_ Naruto panicked inwardly "I don't follow what you mean Shitori-san? I'm British American is there something wrong with my ethnicity?" he asked

The blueette narrowed her eyes "We both know that's not what I meant Morningstar-san. I sense devil and holy energy in you and I'd like to know why."

Naruto sighed before narrowing his eyes and leaning forward "Before I answer your question I'd like to know how you figured it out"

"I sensed you as soon as you entered the city."

"Bloody hell seems I underestimated the barrier your sister and Zechs put up but I can assure you I'm no threat to you. And to answer your question…" Naruto stood up and allowed his wings to sprout from his back "…I'm a devil just like you my dear "

"You have the wings of an angel" Sona deadpanned

"Be that as it may my dear my devil blood is much more pure than yours." Seeing the girls confusion he decided to further elaborate "Sorry allow me to rephrase that my wings are that of an angel because I'm not the proginity of a devil I'm the son of THE devil not the Lucifer that ruled over the underworld. He is my oldest brother though. I'm the youngest son to be precise" he explained

Sona formed a magic circle ready to attack

The now reviled son of the Morningstar raised his hand

"If your worried about me supporting my idiot nephew and his old satin faction don't be, I'm already the crown prince of the nine circles of hell. Plus my father and the current satins have reached a common ground that's why I'm here unfortunately seeing as I'm 17 I have to attend school and I'll be sharing this territory with you and Rias-san." he finished with a sigh while pulling a letter out of his pocket. "I was hoping that you and Rias wouldn't sense me until had time to tie up some loose ends with Lux Japan but eh what can you do Zechs and Serafall asked me to deliver that to you as well, it'll explain everything. I'll also be handling your fallen problem as a sign of good faith."

"If you'll excuse me I did invite Issei to hang out at Lux so I'll catch you later Sona-chan." The blond waved over his shoulder as he walked out of the student council room not seeing the normal sotic girls blush.

* * *

 **Downtown Kuoh, Lux Japan**

The Japan branch of Lux was modeled after the originals interior with the outside being of Japanese design. It also had a penthouse which is where Naruto lives.

Speaking of blond protagonists we find him sitting at the bar laughing at his new friends attempt at drinking. "Hahaha you'll be able to hold your liquor eventually, almost everyone chokes on their first sip"

" I'm not sure about that Naruto-sempai" Issei said laughing nervously

"That's what they all say kiddo, so what do you do for fun? Naruto asked while taking a sip of his Shirley Temple

Issei vividly described his past times getting a deadpan from his blond friend. "You're a hopeless pervert, but that is easily fixed. Tiffany, be a dear and show Issei here a good time"

Tiffany was a blue haired woman in her late 20's. She had a heart shaped face and was wearing a white mask that covered half her face and a strapless blue dress with matching blue heals. She was also the bartender but Naruto could have one of his peerage members take over the bar for a few hours.

The blonds eyes narrowed Into slits as he watched his perverted friends form disappear in the crowd.

"You can come out now Gremory-san" He said looking into the blue green eyes of the red head beauty that was glaring at him. "So can I offer you a drink?"

All he got was a glare in return "I figured not, so what can I do for you my dear"

"Who are you and why are you in my territory." While to most it sounded like a question but Naruto knew it was a demand.

"You could ask nicely my dear, but if you must know I'm the son of Lucifer. A pleasure to make your acquaintance especially a young woman as beautiful as yourself." The prince of darkness introduced with a charming grin while taking a sip if his drink.

"Begon filth!" Rias said while firing a ball of condensed power of destruction at the blond devil

A pair of golden wings sprouted from his back and shielded him from the certain death.

"well that was most certainly close" Naruto taunted while taking another sip of his Shirley Temple.

The red head fired off more orbs hoping to hit the blond in front of her getting the same result as the last time. Seeing that her current tactic wasn't working she prepared to fire off large orb.

Naruto sighed before teleporting both of them to the schools courtyard so that his club didn't get damaged and created a light sword.

The blond blurred and was behind the ruin princess with his sword at her neck.

"Gremory-san please dispell your magic before you cause a international incident. My father is The devil the one who rules hell not the one from the old satin faction although we are related. My father and your brother recently came to an agreement to broker peace between our factions thus I'm attending Kuoh academy as a way to promote peace even though our factions have never been on hostile terms. I also will be sharing this territory with you and Sona-san for the foreseeable future, isn't that right Sona-san. Naruto explained while looking at the Sitri heir who was none to pleased at the moment.

"Morningstar-san is correct Rias I'll have to inform Lucifer-sama about this" the blueettes annoyance was clear causing the red head to pale and start apologizing to our favorite devilish blond.

Naruto waved her off with smile telling her it was water under the bridge.

After that he teleported back to Lux to check on his friend.

 **2 days later, Lux Japan, underground cell**

2 days had flown by since the incident between Naruto and Rias and the two we're getting along better even though the Gremory heir didn't fully trust him.

During the past two days Naruto had been watching over Issei from a far as a favor from Rias. Quickly deducing that he had a longinus scared gear of which one he was sure it was the boosted gear since the damn thing felt like a dragon.

That's part of the reason why he had 4 wingless fallen angels tied up in front of him, three of which were knocked out.

"So would you like to explain why you four are in devil territory killing humans no less?"

"Fuck you, you bastard you cut off my wings" Yuuma spat at her host shoes and received a slap for it.

"As stubborn as ever I see. I'd implor you to come clean because I can assure you that unlike my father I have no problem getting my hands bloody."

"Fuck you, I'm not talking to angel scum like you."

This time she got a punch for her potty mouth "Woman do not confuse me for my foolish uncles and aunts I have no problem torturing and raping you and your subordinates for the information I desire."

The woman spat blood at her captors feet "You'll fall if you do, so go fuck yourself bastard"

Naruto's patience began to wear thin and it showed when he grabbed the fallen woman's face and forced her to look at him. "Look here slut allow me to show you who exactly your fucking with" in the place of his face was red doubled slit pupiled eyes, scarred and burnt red skin, sharp teeth, and two horns that jetted out of his forehead.

Yuuma's face twisted in to a look of pure horror as she realized she was dealing with a true devil.

"Now you understand who I am and what your dealing with. **Talk. Now.**

Instead of information he got a loud scream that woke up the other fallen angels who also began screaming in terror.

The young devil sighed as his patience broke, his angel wings sprouted from his back as he focused his killing intent on the fallen in front of him shutting them up.

Looking at Yuuma he grasped her by the throat lifting her and the chair she was tied to in the air forcing her to look him in the eye " **Talk!"**

"K-k-Kokabiel he sent us here to extract a nuns scared gear while he steals the Excalibur swords from the church so that he can kill the sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan." She all but screamed.

The devil dropped the woman and walked over to the male who was glaring at Narutos victim. Dona was his name or something along those lines if he remembered correctly "Anything you'd like to add scum"

"Yea burn in hell monster" Dona said while spitting in the devil's burnt face.

The prince snapped his fingers and the ground split open and burnt hands grabbed Dona and the Loli that was tied up next to him by their legs and pulling the terrified duo into the fiery depths of hell.

"Anyone else feeling brave?" all he got in return were terrified looks "perfect"

Moving over to the buxom blueette woman wearing the tattered remains of a revealing business suit. Naruto remember this ones name was Kalawarner "Wheres the nun at she wasn't at the church"

"T-the Gremory heir took her while she was with one of our stray exorcist" kalawarner stuttered

"Interesting, tell me what is it you desire" Naruto asked Kalawarner and Yuuma using one of the abilities he inherited from his father.

"To…to serve a strong master" was Kalawarners answer

"I…I want to…to be pure again and bare strong children" was Yuumas answer.

"Such simple desires to grant. Sell your souls to me and I'll make your desires come true." Naruto offered the entranced females while freeing them from their binds with a snap of the fingers.

Holding out two contracts that materialized on his hands the two fallen angels touched the contracts before yanking their hands back in pain as the paper cut them. The devil rolled up the contracts and dropped then into a fissure I'm the ground.

Walking behind the kneeling forms of his newest servants the blond stabbed his light covered hands into the fallen women's hearts elicting bloodcurdling screams as Naruto's divinity burned them from the inside out.

When he ripped his hands free two pairs of white wings sprouted out of both of the former fallen angels backs.

"Now that my end of the deal is complete it's your turn"

"Yes Lucifer-sama"

"Lucifer is my father's name, I'm Naruto. You two will be attending Kuoh academy with me as my body guards." He corrected "Tiffiny! Show these two to their rooms, get them their uniforms, and educate them in their new dutys, I have somethings to handle."

* * *

 **Kuoh academy, student council room**

Naruto stepped out of his teleportation circle greeting Sona and her queen Tsubaki with a kind smile.

The Sitri heiress glared at the blond devil confusing him."What?"

"Your 2 hours late to school Morningstar-san."

Naruto sweat droped "that's what your glaring at me for"

"Yes I take every students education very seriously" was the stotic girls answer.

"I was busy interrogating the fallen angels I captured and I lost track of time" Naruto offhandedly replied taking a seat across from the student council president.

Sona's glare hardened "That's not an excuse, if you're late again I'll have to give you detention"

Naruto deadpanned "Noted"

"I'll assume that those explosions last night were your doing. So what did you find out from the fallen angels?" Sona asked while summoning a chess board and Tsubaki served the two tea.

Naruto smiled at the queen causing her to turn away to hide her blush.

"They we're sent by Azazel to observe Issei-kun, that much I've known for the past few weeks." Seeing the girls questioning gaze Naruto took a sip of his tea while taking one of Sona's pawns. " I was in town 2 weeks ago doing a PR event to promote the opening of Lux Japan. Apparently I caught the attention of one of the crows and she planned to kill me but it back fired and I ripped her wings off and let hells most brutal torturer play with her for a bit. Until I had her transported her yesterday when I captured her colleagues."

"Ah I see, did they have any other relevant information?"

"I'm not sure to be honest I sent two of the four to hell for further interrogation, I'll have a report on what ever they find on Monday"

"What of the other two?"

"I granted their desires and now they serve me"

This caught the bespectacled womans attention "Explain"

"Well you know those legands of how humans would sell their souls to my father?" Sona nodded "It's exactly that, beings sell me their souls and in exchange I make their desires come true. Your contract system is based off of it actually minus the whole selling their souls and having to worship you"

"I see. If you don't mind me asking what exactly was it you granted them?"

The blond chuckled as he took another one of Sona's pieces. " I made them angels again nothing to complicated really"

Sona and her queens glasses fell off their faces at the bombshell that Naruto just dropped.

"Come again? I could have sworn you said you made them angels again" Sona asked disbelief evident in her voice

"That's exactly what I said my dear."

"That's not supposed to be possible. Once an angel falls they can't return to God's good graces"

"Na it's fully possible to return to grandfathers good graces the old croons just the most stubborn being you'll ever meet but since my father rules hell and he has a large following of worshippers he's the strongest of the death God's and unlike my older brother which was your original Lucifer who was the product of one of father's flings with the demoness Lilith, I'm the biproduct of two death gods going at it like rabbits on aphrodisiacs, so it's also with in my power to create angels, demons, and what not since I have a small following of devoted follows. I can't go creating or turning people into angels willynilly though since it took half of my divinity just to convert those two into my angels. My mother is Macaria if you were going to ask so Hades is my maternal grandfather" he explained and to further drive his point home he summoned his newest subjects.

By the time Naruto finished Sona and Tsubaki's mouths where hanging open the appearance of his angelic bodyguards didn't help.

When the devil duo got their barings back Sona asked the question that was on both their minds

"So you're a god?"

"In the technical sense yes realistically, no not even by a long shot. I don't have a large enough following to even be considered a minor god. As of right now I only have about thirty three hundred followers so it'd be easy for another pathology such as the Hindu or Shinto God's to destroy me, they could do so with little to no problems but they don't in fear of having not only hells armies at their door steps but also the Greek armies since my uncle zuse would see it as an attack on them. Also checkmate" Naruto said with a shit eating grin as he took Sona's king

The poor girls were staring into space overwhelmed by the not only the info they just got but also the fact that Naruto beat Sona in chess only loosing a pawn and a rook.

"Er… Sona-san Tsubaki-san? I think I broke them" Naruto sweat dropped. Seeing that they were gonna be like that for a while the blond devil took the necessary paperwork to enroll the girls into the academy from Sona's desk and had the girls fill them out before finishing his tea and leaving a note for Sona on her desk.

* * *

 **Occult research clubhouse**

Since Sona was out of it Naruto decided to visit Rias instead of going to class.

That's why we find our favorite devil sitting across from the red haired ruin princess drinking tea, playing chess and eating sweets that her queen Akeno made.

After the incident 2 days ago true to his word Naruto swept it under the bridge and was getting along with the girl just fine. He did find her almost fantical obsession with anime and Japanese culture a bit off putting but hey he has a death cult that worships him so he can't really talk.

…speaking of death cults one of his worshippers was calling him right now

 _"Excuse me one second Rias I have to take this"_

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hiya Jashin-sama"_

 _"I told you not to call me that"_

 _"But Jashin-sama it'd be a sin not to call you by your title"_

 _Sigh_

 _"What do you want Hidan I'm in school right now!"_

 _"Your at a school right now!? Boss are their any good sacrifices there?!."_

 _Sigh_

 _"No Hidan theirs not a single person you can sacrifice here now what do you want it's bad enough I hear your prayers every 30 minutes."_

 _"Right I was letting you know that I'm in Japan right now ready to begin slaughtering these heathens."_

 _"…"_

 _"Jashin-sama?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Helloooooo booossseee are you there"_

 _"…"_

 _"Hiden you idiot! I said CONVERT not MURDER please tell me you haven't killed anyone yet"_

 _"Not yet why? I got lost in the forest"_

 _"Thank father. Return to Lux Japan and wait for me to decide your punishment"_

 _"As you wish Jashin-sama"_

Naruto hung up the phone before groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Trouble controlling your peerage?" Rias teased getting another groan from her blond friend.

"Controlling hims not the problem he's just a idiot who's one track mind is always set on murder. Checkmate by the way"

"Where's the rest of your peerage at and what are they like."

Naruto blinked "Their … you know … around" Naruto paled as he remembered he forgot to check up on his more violent members "…most of them are… nice people. Just don't go swimming, fall asleep or look in mirrors while in the dark when some of them are around" Naruto warned getting a raised eye brow from the girl sitting in front of him

" I need to go check on said servants right now" Naruto quickly teleported out of the clubhouse leaving a confused Rias and Akeno behind.

* * *

 **6 hours later, Naruto's penthouse**

The blond fell face first onto his bed groaning in pleasure as it's soft confines greated him.

He had spent the last 6 hours checking on Several members who tended to cause him headaches and/or get him in trouble with the other gods and factions.

All in all he was utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Nothing could ruin that at this point.

"Naruto-sama are you here!?"

Oh dear father no anyone but her.

"Naruto-sama why didn't you tell me you were leaving hell?! I missed you so much!"

 _' probably because you're a crazy obsessive fanticly loyal bitch'_

"Halt Naruto-sama said no one's allowed to enter!"

Thank hell for Kalawarner and Raynare.

"Begone bitchs" Naruto groaned when he heard his guards being thrown off the balcony and his bed room doors opening

"For fucks sake fine Albedo I'm sorry for leaving you in hell now can you please let me sleep I've been keeping the rest of my idiot servants out of trouble!"

He rolled over to look at the object of his current frustration headache.

Albedo was an impeccable beauty with lustrous jet black hair and a face of an goddess (even though she's the furthest from being a goddess). Her golden slit eyes were gazing at Naruto with untamed lust which unnerved him to no end. She had two thick horns protruding crookedly from her left and right Temples. She was wearing a pure white dress that showed ample amounts of her breast and gloves silky gloves that covered her slender hands.

Sometimes he regreted creating her since she normally caused him problems or headaches. He only redeeming qualities were her looks and her ability to keep her his cults and peerage in line. Although she tended to rack up a higher human body count than even his cult.

Did he mention that she was madly in love with him to a disturbing degree that made him question his line of thought when he made her when he was a kid.

Naruto felt her crawl into his bed and snake her arms around his form basking in the heat his body let off.

The blond sighed for the umpteenth time today "If your going to stay in the human world with me you'd better behave or I'll lock you in hell understood?"

His response was a light snore.

"Goodnight Albedo don't cause me any problems" with that Naruto drifted off to sleep.

 **USA, Florida, Lake Eaton Campground**

 _"chu chu chu chu {I'm busy can't talk}"_

 _"I don't care if your busy hunting, I need everyone together at lux and for fucks sake speak normally I repaired your body when I found you"_

 _"Chu chu chu chi {no, I don't know if my victims are in,hearing distance. What do you even need everyone for you I thought you told us to keep killing in your name.}"_

 _"Yea well I'm getting the feeling that shit gonna hit the fan soon better safe than sorry."_

 _"chu chu chu chu chu {Fine I'll be there in a few hours after I finish here}"_

 _"Smashing"_

* * *

 **Lux Japan, clubroom**

We find our blond devil sitting at his bar enjoying a drink while making contracts with various people.

By his sides were Albedo and a man holding a massive tri-bladed scythe.

The man had medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He stood at 5'7 and was wearing a dress extravagant black suit jacket and pants with a blue dress shirt matching shoes, and a black tie.

This was Hidan, one of Naruto's pawns and the leader of his cult. Hidan has a sadistic masochist personality and has little to no respect for anyone but his Lord and savior. He'll happily commit any sin and any crime if it means Naruto would be pleased with him even though it normally results in headaches from his constant praying.

"now as agreed in exchange for your soul and worshipping me you'll become rich and famous in the near future" Naruto rehashed before calling the next person.

Naruto sighed inwardly forming contracts was boring as hell most these people either wanted money or fame…although that one abomination that wanted to become a magic girl was erased form existence by the scythe a wielding maniac not that the blond was complaining. That thing was going to give him nightmares for the next few weeks.

"Morningstar-san" A familiar voice called sounding non to pleased

"Hello Sona, what brings you to my humble den on sin today?"

"You're skipping school again Morningstar-san, I will have to give you two weeks of detention as punishment." The now reviled Sona stated arms crossed under her moderate bust.

Naruto deadpanned " You're joking right"

"How dare you give Jashin-sama detention you blasphemous bitch! I'll kill you for this insult"

"Albedo"

"As you wish Naruto-sama" the pulled out a axe and decapitated the raging zealot not that stopped him from complaining or making threats.

"Tiffany be a dear and take Hidan upstairs and stitch his head on backwards"

The blueette nodded and took both halves of the pawn to the elevator.

Turning his attention back to his fellow student he saw the questioning glint in her eyes. "That was Hidan one of my pawns and the leader of my death cults just ignore what he says he's an idiot, a strong nigh immortal idiot but an idiot none the less"

"How didn't he die after she decapitated him?" the Sitri heiress asked while pushing up her glasses.

"Nigh immortality is one of the main perks of following my religion."

"I see well what's your reason for skipping school today?"

"I'm waiting for the rest of my peerage members to get here."

That's not a valid reason to miss school Morningstar-san"

"It is unless you'd like multiple strings of disappearances, murders, missing children, decapitations, sleep related deaths, sexual harassment complaints, cannibalistic acts and beheadings."

Seeing the young woman's confused look he sighed. "Both my parents are gods who's powers are directly tied to the dead so by birthright my power base revolves around the dead. My peerage directly reflects that Hidan runs my main death cult, others are just beings that kill for fun. You'll meet them all tommorow I'll introduce you to one of my favorite members though." Naruto's pupils bled red and split and he pulled out a pocket mirror. Looking at one of his clients the blond enthralled them and forced them to utter out a name thrice before he was yanked into the mirror and a figure climbed out.

The figure had long brunette hair that stopped just short of her tailbone. She her eyes seemed to glow a light yellow that wanted to draw you in, the right side of her heart shaped face was hidden behind a bang. She was wearing a strapless blood stained white dress that complemented her buxom figure and white heels.

The woman smiled at Naruto "Hello Naruto-kun, couldn't wait to see little old me again?"

Smiling back at the woman the spawn of Satan hugged her tightly "Of course not you are my best friend after all."

"So this is the new Lux? Kind of bland thought you'd add your own style to it." The woman said while looking around. He eyes landed on Sona who had been observing the scene in front of her with a cocked eye brow.

"Ara ara are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" she teased getting a blank look from her best friend and a almost unnoticeable blush from the sister of the Leviathan.

"She not my girlfriend we've barely known each other for more than a week. Sona this is my best friend Mary but you'd probably know her as Bloody Mary, Mary this is Sona the younger sister of Serafall."

"Nice to meet you Mary-san"

"So polite, you made a fine pick Naru I approve"

"… moving on Sona as you can see I'm not ditching school on purpose…well I am but with good reason aside from Mary and Albedo I have trouble controlling my members violent tendencies."

" Good reason or not Morningstar-san I cannot make an exception for you ally or not. I will see you in detention tomorrow after school and please make sure you control your peerage, ja ne." Sona said as she teleported back to the school.

"Sooo how much did you tell her?" the brunette asked while taking Naruto's drink and downing it in one go.

"Tiffany give me another BloodyMary" the young satin glared at his friend as the blueette handed him his drink. "Eh I only told her and Gremory the same thing I told Sirzechs."

Mary pouted when she failed to steal Naruto's drink "Have you told them about Kokabiel yet or are you going to wait and see how things play out?"

"I'm not here to hold their hands or clean up their problems it's bad enough that man child asked me to deal with one of her problems." The blond sighed pulling out a blunt and lit it with a small fire spell.

The woman cocked an eyebrow "What'd he ask you to do and how'd he get you to say yes?"

"He wants me to get her out her arranged marriage and as for how let's just say he made a deal with father." Naruto blew the smoke out his nose and passed the blunt to Mary "If everything goes as predicted Rias will either try to give me or Issei her virginity. If she goes with Issei she'll end in failure since Grayfia will intervene, if she comes to me her plan will succeed but she'll still be stuck in the contract, she'll not only embarrass her family but give me and father more pull in the underworld. I'll have to fry a chicken since he'll be insulted that I fucked Rias before him and challenge me for her hand."

The mass murderer smirked "You truly are the spawn of the devil Naru"

All she got in response was a grin and a wink.

* * *

 **Well that's it for chapter one tell me what you think in the comments**


	2. Familiars and Peerages

**KNG signing in…**

 **Yoyoyoyo back with chapter 2 and TBH my inner fanfiction flame has been reignited. I'm writing these chapters off my phone using Microsoft word mobile in just a few days at that. The last chapter all together only took like 15 hours to write in total(over the course of months honestly I think I spent more time planning the chapters than I did on all my other fics) but that's nothing new I'm just awesome like that.**

 **I just got done reading the new chapter of breakthrough by Naruto plug and got damn was that chapter good, I highly recommend it.**

 **Now as for pairings at first I was thinking Naruto x Sona x Rias but I trashed that idea since it's been done way to much and Rias was normally the main girl which got old really quick in my opinion. Now I'm leaning towards Naruto x Sona x Katerea and this isn't up for debate. Naruto will have multiple flings and one night stands BTW.**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Plums & Sai55: It's not a crack fic but it was a bit outlandish when the idea popped into my head so I'll explain as best I can. **

**The show Lucifer is actually part of the DC universe since Lucifer Morningstar is part of DC universes canon he has his own comic book series and show. It fits into the highschool DXD universe but Naruto somewhat does depending on how its done, but think of it like the multiverse so to say an infinite number of possibilities.**

 **As I said the idea was outlandish at first to me so I started doing research into the fandoms (mostly Highschool DXD) to bring it out of the realm of outlandish. I spent months thinking out everything, I often spent a week at a time thinking out the scenes along with the back stories and explanations given in the last chapter.**

 **I hope that clears up some of the confusion. I wanted to do some thing that hasn't been done yet.**

 **Spacecore94: no her appearance is completely original**

 **Guest: thanks and as the story goes on I'll delve further into detail.**

 **hero of time45: I didn't kill Dona or Mittelt. Naruto sent them to hell to be further interrogated.**

 **Forgottenkami: wait no longer and I had this chapter prewritten already I was waiting to see how well everyone responded to it and it's been good thus far.**

 **Beastyd22: thanks and will do**

 **Jojotheshadow: thx m8**

 **KNG doesn't own anything but his OCs**

* * *

 **Kuoh academy gym**

Naruto blinked as he watched the two resident heiresses and their peerages play dodgeball. The game itself wasn't out of the norm, it was the fact that they were using magic with less than friendly intent. Issei already paid the ultimate price with Sona's pawn Saji following soon after, both were off to the side slumped over holding their abused manhood's.

He pitied them the ball that decided to high five their nuts were both magic infused and thrown with malicious intent.

Currently it was just Rias, Sona and Akeno left. The Sitri was giving a speech or something which was working in Rias's favor since their was only 10 seconds left "Time over"

Nevermind seems like Rias won due to Sona's blunder…oh well not like it's his problem plus Sona gave him detention so he wasn't exactly in the mood to pity her.

 **Familiar Forest**

Rias and her peerage stepped out of the teleportation circle and took in their surroundings. The familiar forest was a very depressing looking place, all the vegetation was dead and the place smelled like despair.

Another circle came to life next to Rias and co, sprouting a large vortex of black fire that reached the clouds. Stepping out of the vortex was 9 figures who where literally straight out of horror movies, wet dreams and or nightmares. Issei was the first one to react when he hid behind Rias using her as a devil shield, the rest of her peerage got in battle positions.

The first figure was a very bulky man with slicked back blonde hair. He wore an entirely white suit and black dress shirt, making him resemble a typical gangster. His face was obscured by a white hockey mask that was covered in blood stains and in his hand he was holding a chipped blood covered machete. ( I used Jasons description from Tokyo ghoul for his human form.

Next to him was a orange haired clown with a receding hairline. He had two red lines going from the edges of his lips to just above his eyebrows. He wore an all white clown outfit from the late 1800's and a demented smile that gave off dangerous vibes. In his hand was a single red balloon that casted a shadow over his face further enhancing his scare factor.

Standing slightly behind the clown was a man riding a black horse with flaming red eyes and flame covered legs. While the rider could be passed as normal aside from the fact that he was in fact missing his head. In the place of his head was a terrifying jack o lantern with flames coming out of its eye sockets. The horseman was wearing black Beistle 57466 Jointed Armor with a red cape draped over his shoulders. Strapped to his back was a 6 foot claymore.

Standing behind to the left of the clown was a man who wore a striped red-and-green turtleneck sweater, a dark green fedora, one bladed glove, skin-tight leather pants, knee-high black boots, and a black trench coat(Naruto gave him back his human form).

To the right of the man with the fedora was a woman who's features were hidden by a dark red leather tunic.

To the Fedora wearing man's left was curvaceous a woman with long black hair and blue eyes. He attire was similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wore a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasized her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She had a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask and had a flogger-style whip clipped to her belt.

Next to the clocked woman was a teenage girl with a mature physique rivaling Rias and Akeno's . She had cat shaped, onyx colored eyes and long black hair. Her hair was tied into a spiky ponytail with multiple bangs on the right side of her face. He attire consisted of the Kuoh academy female uniform.

Next to the cat eyed girl was a slender girl with long purple hair, purple eyes, and an hourglass figure. She wore a white dress that gave an ample view of her large chest. She wore a alluring smile on her face that hid malicious intent.

"Such a warm greeting, my peerage and I can just feel the love flowing." Naruto said as he stepped out of the vortex with Albedo, Hidan, Mary and Tiffany flanking his sides.

"Naruto? This is your peerage?" Issei asked

"Nope their the fucking tooth fairies Issei" was Naruto's sarcastic response

Rias looked confused "Naruto you know the familiar master only takes one peerage a month right"

Naruto smiled and looked to the tree behind the red head " You don't have a problem escorting two peerages do you Zatouji"

In the tree was an abomination of a man child in their worst form and said abomination was pale as chalk when he looked at Naruto "N-Not at all Naruto-sama hahaha your always welcome here…please don't kill me!"

To everyone but his peerage the blonds normal face was replaced by his devil face as he'd taken to calling it, and he was giving the ash katchem rip off a death glare that promised untold amounts of pain. Rias and her group looked confused at the interaction.

"Excellent I'll leave my peerage in your care…" Naruto paused and looked at his servants "No killing the other devil's or making them float I'm looking at you Pennywise. Jason you and Hidan are with me I need your immortal bodies for meat shields"

"Where are you going?" Issei asked

"To subjugate a nine headed Hydra of course" Rias gasped

"That's to dangerous it could kill you!"

The prince of darkness shrugged and pointed "That's what these two are for, Jason's body is immortal and extremely durable Hidan's also Immortal and has a few spells that'll come in handy but I'm touched your worried about me. Let's go my dear fodder!" wings sprouted out of their backs and they took off.

 **50 minutes later**

"Oh fuck all kinds of duck!" Naruto shouted before a massive tail sent him flying through several trees.

Coughing up blood Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position "Hidan you lazy sack of shit pull yourself back together and get back to trying to cut it" The silver haired maniac was literally scattered around the clearing they where fighting the Hydra in.

" On it Jashin-sama!"

"Chu?{Need a hand}" the undead momma's boy asked while dropping Hidan's severed limbs in a pile in front of him

Magic seals appeared on the stumps that were Hidan's arms and legs and black wires reconnected them to his body "Fuck yeah! I'ma fuck this blasphemous dick shit up! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DI AHHHHH."

Not even bothering to look in his direction the Hydra swatted the scythe wielding lunatic into Naruto who just got back up to his feet.

Hearing the swearing missile before he saw it the blond hit the ground as his servant flew over his head.

"Jason distract it while I figure out how to best it"

"Chu chuu {not like I have much of a choice}" the zombie threw his machete at one of the Hydras head pissing it off even more.

"chuuuuu {shhhhiiitt}" Jason lunged to the side to avoid getting hit by a glob of sickly looking poison

The suit wearing corpse charged at the beasts legs hoping to server a tendon of something to immobilize it. When he got with in striking range he summoned another machete and swung it at it's legs only for the blade to shatter. Throwing away the broken hilt Jason had to dodge a light spear that nicked the Hydras leg drawing a small amount of blood out.

The prince pulled out a retractable scythe and rushed the Hydra while it was preoccupied by Jason. When he got with in stabbing range he jabbed the spear into the open wound getting a roar of pain from the beast.

Teleporting away Naruto draws a circle with a upside down triangle in the center and licks some of the blood off the tip of his scythe.

The spawn of Satan went through a drastic change. His skin turned pitch black and bone like tattoos formed over his body.

Naruto threw caution to the wind and charged at the Hydra who used it's tail to swat him. At the moment 2 things happened first Naruto was sent flying again and second the Hydra was also sent flying blood flying out it's 9 mouths.

When it got up confusion was evident on its face then confusion gave way to anger and it charged at the devil that it assumed hurt it.

"Kneel!" Naruto stabbed himself in the knee causing one of the Hydras legs to give out causing it to fall. The sadistic grin never left Naruto's face as he watched the Hydra struggling to stand.

*Stab*

*roar*

*Stab*

*roar*

*Stab*

*roar*

*Stab*

*growl*

*Stab*

*hiss*

*Stab*

*whimper*

The process was painful for both parties but the ritual numbed most his body temporarily so he would be in pain later that night. After what had to be the fiftieth stab to his gut the Hydras pained roars became whimpers.

The prince of hell approached the beast not really caring if it tried to attack him. When he got close enough a blue magic circle formed over his hand and under the Hydra.

The seal made a dinging sound signifying that the binding was completed. A fissure opened under the Hydra swallowing it whole and sending it to Naruto's pocket dimension for further training.

Not yet releasing the ritual he hobbled over to where Jason and Hidan were standing. Well Jason was dragging the unconscious pawn.

"Chu chu{You look like shit}"

A Naruto offered a weak smile "I feel like it too"

"Chu?{What's that thing behind you}" Jason said pointing to the ground behind his master.

"Huh? A Yamato no orochi?" when he turned around he was greeted by a black 9 headed snake that was as tall as his legs were long. "Hello there little guy are you lost?" Naruto asked while bending over to pet one of it's heads causing the snake to nuzzle two of it's heads on Naruto's hands.

Smiling at the highly venomous snake Naruto offered out his arm and there snake didn't even miss a beat, slithering up his arm and comfortably wrapping around his neck. The binding seal dinged yet again as the process was completed.

"I'll name you Hebi-Bana" the now named Hebi-Bana hissed in agreement. "Jason you mind carrying me back to the others the rituals about to ware off.

"Chu{sure}"

* * *

 **With Rias and co**

The scene Naruto and Jason walked into was…interesting to say the least Rias and rest of the females except for the cloak wearing girl, were naked. Issei was off in a corner crying about something with a rain cloud over his head.

"…um why are you all naked?" Naruto asked getting the groups attention.

Rias's soft-spoken rook, Koneko if his memory served correct pointed at the aspiring harem king "Stupid perverts fault". As if said pervert heard her his cries became louder.

Naruto and Jason blinked "Mary elaborate"

"Issei found a slime that dissolved female clothing and Asia..." Mary pointed to the blond twilight healing wielder " Attracted a Sprite Dragon that killed said slime now Issei is depressed"

Naruto would've face palmed if he could move his hands. "Momo make them cloaks or something to cover up with." Looking to the girl wearing the cloak the prince asked "Did you find a familiar Asuna(her personality is from the abridged SAO)?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, this is Yui. Say hello you adorable little troglodyte" Asuna pointed to the girl sitting on her shoulder.

Yui(also SAO abridged personality) being a fairy was only ten centimeters tall. She had long, dark hair and bright black eyes. Her attire consisted of a long, light-pink tube top dress with detached sleeves, pink anklets, and a blue flower in her hair.

"Are you my Papa I sense your just as messed up in the head as mama."

Naruto blinked once, twice, then thrice. "Um sure? Asuna explain."

"Yui's attracted to personality defects which is why she called us mama and papa" was the answer he got.

"I need a drink. Rias I'll see you and Sona on Monday to let you know if the fallen had anymore Intel." With that said the peerage from hell left via teleportation.

 **2 days later, 10:43pm Los Angeles, Lux**

Two days had breezed by since Naruto had gotten his familiars. He had spent most the first night healing from his self inflicted injuries and drowning himself in alcohol.

The young Morningstar was currently sitting across from a very tall, dashingly-handsome, dark-haired man who was sporting a black suit, matching black dress shoes and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. This was the man himself Samael the Morningstar, gods greatest warrior although these days he prefers to go by the name Lucifer Morningstar a club owner in LA.

Why wasn't he in hell ruling it you ask? Simple he got bored and quit…well quit wasn't the proper phrasing, he can't quit hell it's bound to his very being. No what he did was push all the responsibilities of being hells ruler onto his dearest son under the guise of it being a valuable learning experience for when he takes the throne.

That was 7 years ago when Naruto was only 10 and very gullible. The boy wasn't mad at his father for dumping his responsibilities onto him, if he was honest with himself he expected him father to get bored much sooner or leave hell in the hands of his older siblings. Plus it's given him ample time to revolutionize the way hell was managed by making damning someone as simple as opening an app on his smartphone. Not only could he see when someone was going to die in this dimension he could see death dates in the other dimensions as well.

Which is the reason he's here meeting with his father now. Only the elder Morningstar and god could travel between the infinite number of universes and open portals to the other versions of hell or heaven due to their omnipotence.

"Well what is it you desire and be quick about it the detective will be here soon" Lucifer spoke in a British accent.

"A portal to the war universe 54, their fragment of the original Vandal Savage is getting ready to expire, their version of killer frost and knockout are also ready to embrace death but I have plans for them, and finally the zoom from that paradox universe that sprouted up not to long ago managed to escape death somehow. I don't think I have to tell you what kind of damage that can do to the balance" Naruto explain

Lucifer didn't even hesitate his eyes glowed orange for a second "the portals upstairs in the penthouse"

The blond nodded and signaled for his angels to follow him.

* * *

 **War universe 54, hell**

Naruto Kalawarner and Raynare stepped out of the portal onto the fiery wasteland that was hell. With a grunt a pair of bright golden wings grew from the teens back.

These weren't the normal angel wings these were the wings of Samael's chosen children. They were unique to Naruto and his older brother Lucifer, while they weren't on the level of his father's yet and likely wouldn't be for 30 life times. They did Grant him control of his father's dark star and a few other surprises.

They glowed brightly and Naruto and co vanished in a flash.

 **Vandel savages estate, office**

A multitude of things were happening at the same time. 4 super villains were trapped in ice while a snake like villain was wrestling with a villain with white hair wearing a light blue dress. They were both fighting over a black card although every attempt to reach it was foiled by the other.

One of the villains on ice a girl with a white face blond hair set in rainbow colored pigtails, was cheering them on.

Everything stopped when the room was bath in a bright light causing the two combatants to cover their eyes less they want to go blind.

When the light died down at the center was a man with blond hair and black bangs wearing a expensive red suit with golden wings that lazily flapped as he and the two spear wielding angels landed in front of the desk at the back of the room.

Not bothering to pay attention to the fight or the people he nearly blinded he walked over to the Corpses of super villains banshee and blockbuster. Dropping to a knee in front of banshee Naruto placed his hand on her forehead and pulled her screaming and begging soul with it.

" **Siobhan Smythe aka silver banshee for your sins, multiple escapes from the 5** **th** **circle of hell, and being an accomplice to innumerable crimes against the balance of life I Naruto L. Morningstar youngest son of Lucifer and crown price of hell damn your soul to the lowest circle of hell, may God have mercy on your soul because I won't!"** Naruto's voice came out as nothing more that a dark growl. A fissure opened up bringing the screams of the damned with it. The soul of silver banshee struggled one last time before she was dropped into the lowest point of hell. The process was repeated with blockbuster and Vandel savage.

Upon hearing the blond say he was the son of the devil and seeing him damn the three souls to eternal damnation the two villains resumed their fight not wanting to suffer the same fate.

Not caring about the three human icicles on the other side of the room since it wasn't their time yet. No the frozen human that was wearing a yellow version of the flashes costume was his target. This was professor zoom a man from the future who replicated the accident that made the flash who he is now. The Batman from the alternate timeline he's from put a bullet in his head but he managed to prolong his death indefinitely by drawing the speed Force into himself in the milliseconds it took for one of the reapers to claim his soul.

" **Eobard Thawne AKA professor zoom you are accused of not only over seventeen thousand five hundred and forty individual sins you are also accused of attempt to destroy the time space continuum, illegal time travel, disrupting the balance of life, preventing multiple preset deaths and conspiracy to escape hell…how do you pleed!** It wasn't even a question nor was he giving him a chance to plead his case the young satin was going to give the man hope then kill it.

"Fuck you I'm not going to hell!" zoom broke out of his ice prison and ran for the black get out of hell card only to see that it wasn't where it was a second ago.

" **Looking for this mortal"** the prince was holding the card in between his fingers and holding a lit match dangerously close to it.

"He-hey now let's not do anything crazy now. You like to make deals right? How about in exchange for letting me live you can have the souls of those five over there? That's a fair deal what's one soul to five so what do you say deal?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow and extended his hand as if he wanted to shake on the deal.

Eobard threw cation to the wind and grabbed the devil's hand only do scream when he felt his soul being slowly ripped from it's mortal coil. The man's screams sent shivers down even killer frost spine and that was saying something.

Even Rayner and Kalawarner were Disturbed by the display seeing as that could have been them at one point.

When the last of the man's soul exited it's former home Naruto didn't even give him time to scream again as his existence was erased never to be reborn again.

With his main problem solved Naruto finally deemed the two combatants worthy of his attention. "Well mortals stop dilly-dallying and hurry up and kill each other I'll even give you some motivation winner gets to stay on the mortal plan for a few years longer of that I give you my word" he spoke with a British accent.

Neither meta human needed to be told twice. The woman…killer frost one of his secondary targets froze the snake like man solid and smashed his head into pieces effectively living to sin another day.

"Bravo Crystal Frost you not only managed to survive you also get to serve me as my pawn."

"Or I can send you to hell where you belong your choice." he quickly added with a devilish grin.

"But You gave your word an-" Naruto interrupted " I indeed did give my word love and I kept my word, your still breathing air not sulfur. And before you say I never said you'd have to serve me your right I didn't but you're the one who agreed to the terms of the progeny of satin without reading between the lines. Now choose life or death I have a chess match in a hour!" seriously how hard was to pick living over eternal suffering, humanity was confusing.

"Fine I'll serve you if it saves me from hell"

"Smart girl now scurry over to your master we have a schedule to keep. Tell Waller she'd better start getting in touch with good cuz anymore sins and she's going to a fiery place card or not Auf Wiedersehen mortals" the teen lazily waved over his shoulder and tossed the card behind him. Spreading his wings he wrapped them around his angels and pawn and left in a bright flash.

* * *

 **Denver hospital, room 60**

In the city of Denver at on of the hospitals was one scandal Savage, the daughter of the immortal caveman Vandal Savage and the other was the otherworldly new god knockout who was laying in the hospital bed comatose.

*Knock knock*

"Enter!" yelled scandal

When the door opened in walked a man with mostly blond hair wearing a red suit.

"Ello luv"

The woman pointed a pistol at Naruto eliciting cocked eyebrow from him. "Those don't work on me you'd be wasting bullets"

The warning fell on deft ears when the woman unloaded an entire clip in him.

"Bloody hell I just got this suit dry cleaned, are you done ye-" another hail of bullets was his answer.

Seriously why didn't anyone check her for weapons when she entered.

Naruto's eyes flashed red and the gun in Scandal's hand was crushed. "Ok that's enough of that. Now that your done destroying a seventy five thousand dollar suit allow me to introduce myself, names Naruto Morningstar the youngest son of the devil and first in line to the throne." The teen bowed and used his powers to Rob the woman of her voice and motor functions

"Sorry bout that but I'd prefer you don't interrupt or attempt to stab me with your hidden blades. Now under normal circumstances I'd just send a reaper to take your girl friend to hell but I have a offer that might just save your girlfriend depending on how you play your cards"

He waved his hand returning Vandal's voice but not her motor functionality "I'm listening"

"I am a Merciful man and I'd hate to break up such a happy couple so sell me your soul and I'll allow your lover to live another day" she didn't really have a choice in the matter they'd serve him one way or the other but she didn't need to know that plus it's fun fucking with people.

"C-can I have time to think about it"

"Well you personally yes but she…" Naruto pointed to knockout "has maybe 1 minute and 30 seconds before she expires and I have no choice but to damn her soul till the end of time. So what'll it be will you save yourself but damn your lover or damn yourself and save your lover from a pain filled eternity"

Naruto enjoyed the pained look in the women's face it seemed like she was smart enough to at least attempt to look for any deceit in his words. Unfortunately for her he worded it in a way that it'd take atleast 3 minutes of heavy thought to figure out he never specified what selling her soul entailed.

"Tick tock mortal she has about 15 seconds left"

Scandal's eyes widened not knowing that Naruto was lying

"10" he began counting down.

Her face lost its color and her mind was going a million miles an hour

"8"

Self doubt began to creep in. She wondered if she was really selfish enough to sell not only her soul but her lovers soul for her selfish desires.

"5"

Self hatred began to wrap it's cold fingers in the fringe's if her mind. She blamed herself for the new gods current state and the current conundrum she was in.

"4"

Self doubt and hatred led way to panic as the countdown got closer to zero

"3"

Her panicked state left her mind clouded and much more susceptible to desperations cold crutches

"Deal! I don't care what you want just save her please she's all I have left" the woman was crying and begging. The emotions that were pouring off the distressed woman was pure euphoria for the blond.

"Sign on the dotted line" Naruto instructed while holding out a contract.

After the process was done Naruto resurrected knockout as his rook and teleported them to this Dimensions version of hell.

* * *

 **Lux Japan**

The portal that was used to bring Naruto to this dimension reopened when he flared his power.

Instead of spitting then out in the original Lux it took them to Lux Japan.

Not really wanting to deal with explaining what was expected of them Naruto forced Tiffany and Mary to do it for him.

With his business concluded the blond decided to catch some Z's before he had to go to school in a few hours.

* * *

 **I'ma end the chapter right here mostly because I couldn't think of a way to make the chapter longer with out making it feel forced**

 **Read and review**

 **KNG signing out…**


	3. The Field is Set

**KNG SIGNING IN...**

 **Yoyoyoyo back with chapter three not much to say here. You'll pretty much just see so on top reviews and to everyone who doesn't like the story just don't read it n definitely don't leave hate mail** **️**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **DRADX: I made him 6'7 so that he stands over everyone but he can change his form to fit his needs**

 **Guest: thx**

 **Jojotheshadow: yeah lol I had out pre-written**

 **Guest: I plan to finish this story so I'm not going anywhere**

 **Guest: I'ma just post what you said and go from there "Blond hair black tip? 6'7 height ? Is this a yu-gi-oh attack on titan au crossover. Stupid ass get outta here"**

 **Now for one you have to be too young to know or remember what Yugi looked like and I don't think he was 6'7 anyway. And just because I included characters from other fandoms don't make this a crossover between all of them.**

 **It you don't have any constructive criticism don't even bother commenting**

 **He Who Seeks The Joys in Life: nice name m8 but theirs only 2 bad reviews so your statement is invalid**

 **Guest: Tiffany's identity is a surprise although if you watch Lucifer you'll have a idea of who and what she is**

 **.3950: I didn't think that anyone would bring up Shalltear this early but I won't ruin the surprise**

 **SPark681: yeah I'm building up for the next ark**

 **luffyxrobin-luffyxnami: I feel kinda slow now lol I always thought he was saying chu, I'll have to go back and correct it.**

 **ThePhenoix11:It's only 3 crossovers m8 Naruto lucifer and highschool DXD. Not sure if you know this but the show lucifer is a part of the Dc universe so Naruto being able to go to those universes isn't crossing over with DC since it's a part of lucifer. As far as my other characters from horror movies and animes they are just characters in my story so that I can make Narutos peerage fit someone like him. Im not really moving fast the story starts a few days before Issei was killed then I skip a week and change bc Naruto was on in japan for a PR event after than skip the fics moving at the same pace as the show. And ive explained things pretty well thus far, I explain things as they come.**

 **Rickjames 196: seems like something issei would do. Apparently jasons isn't saying chi he's saying kill never knew lol. Yes Naruto's brother is still alive since this follows canon. Yea im a big luci fan been watching it for years and they didn't cancel it, Netflix brought it over the summer and their already recording the new season 4 as we speak its going to come out in 2019. Ik I should use rias for the main paring but its just ive read so many fics with her paired with naru its kinda boring to me now. I kinda made rias a bit OC but im pretty sure any devil would shoot first ask later if someone says they are related to the former lucifer.**

 **I own nothing but my OCs**

* * *

 **Lux Japan, penthouse**

Night quickly became day as the sun's bright beams slipped through the curtains.

"Mm, who turned on the light" Naruto pulled his pillow over his head to block the blasted light that interrupted his beauty sleep.

"mm to loud"

Naruto's sleep addled mind took a second to process that the voice wasn't his. It also took an additional second to notice that he wasn't wearing his nightwear and Albedo didn't have red hair.

When it finally hit him, he shot out of his bed in panic, landing on his back and backpedaling to the wall"The fuck! Rias!?"

Said girl sat up and yawned giving Naruto a generous view of her assets. "Good morning Naruto-kun, did you sleep well?"

"Don't act so casual when your breaking and entering!" was what Naruto yelled outwardly inwardly was another story _' This was a serious miscalculation Sirzechs said Riser wasn't due for another week and how did she get past the security ruins or Raynare and Kalawarner for that matter. Ok Naruto you can punish them later for now improvise!.'_

"I thought you'd be happy to see a naked woman in your bed or surprised" Rias said with a pout

Naruto's eye started to twitch "One I wake up with naked women every other day. Two nudity doesn't affect me, never has, now please explain why you're in my room."

Rias lost her pout and began to seductively crawl towards the blond "I want a favor Na~ru~to~kun"

The teen cocked an eyebrow "Go on" _'why am I playing dumb again?... Oh right'_

"Have sex with me" their faces were only inch's apart

"What do I get out of it aside from getting to say I screwed the sister of the false Lucifer. I gain nothing for it while you gain allot more than I"

The sister of the red devil lost the seductive look and gained an annoyed one "what do you want?"

"Ah ah ah you asked for the favor so make me a offer" ok he was just being a cunt at this point but she offered the deal and he didn't really find her interesting enough to fuck for fun

"I'll do what ever you want"

"Nope already have people who do that try again"

"I'll pay you"

"Yea... no I have enough money and you don't have enough to even cover half the amount I want"

"I'll let you have sex with me when ever you want." she growled starting to get annoyed.

"When you said you'd do what ever I wanted do you mean anything?" he asked while holding up a contract.

"Yes! Now fuck me!" she was running out of time Grayfia was probably looking for her.

"I will hold you to that, very well then deal accepted"

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Naruto really hated fucking virgins like really really hated fucking them. He had to teach her how to please him and she talked to damn much during the deed. The blond couldn't fathom how someone could be so unexperienced when one could open up their phone and watch porn or something.

2 fucking hours of the worst sex he's had in his life and probably the worst he'll ever have in his immortal life. It had to be his grandfather fucking with him or something because Naruto was raised in hell but sex with Rias was worse than that.

Speaking of unexperienced red head devils for a reason he couldn't fucking fathom she was latched onto his arm trapping said appendage between her breast (not that he was complaining about that part).

"May I ask why in the name of all that's unholy are you clinging to me like we're dating! I helped you in your bid to get out of your engagement with the fried chicken"

"You knew!?"

Naruto deadpanned "Anyone whose known that cunt for five minutes knows, if he's not bragging about his harem he's bragging about and I quote being engaged to a hot red head with big tits"

The ruin princess wasn't even surprised "That sounds like him"

"Yup now are you going to let go of me"

"No"

"And why the fuck not" the whispers of the students were starting to get on his nerves especially since the teens enhanced hearing could hear the rumors being spread

"You can't sense that his familiar is following us or that him and Grayfia are at the ORC?"

"I can sense your sister in law since she's strong enough to warrant my attention sun Riser's power signature isn't worth the effort of searching for someone weaker than me. And going by your explanation your clinging to me to further piss him off and possibly direct his anger at me in hopes of him challenging me to a ratings game for your hand correct." His answer was Rias pushing his hand further into her considerable bust and gaining a love-stricken expression.

When Naruto put more thought into this development it seemed like she still gained more than he did. "Hmm you seemed to have thought this out quite a bit you're in a win-win situation on one hand when Riser finds out I took your virginity before he could, then his pride will be bruised and he'll lash out at me and Sirzech's being the bastard he is will use it as a excuse to push for a rating game with your hand in marriage being the prize and I'd accept since I view most of your species as insects. Then on the other hand just seeing us like this will wound his pride and being the egotistical cunt, he is he'll lash out and it's the second verse same as the first then either way you become the technical queen of hell since father would accept the terms just to spite me. Did I hit the nail on the head?"

The sister of the false lucifer nodded happily "No I just wanted to piss him off and get out of the marriage I didn't think about the other part although being the queen of hell does sound appealing"

The Morningstar blanked once then twice then a third time "If it wasn't ironic or sound like a bad joke I'd say you have fathers luck."

By now the unwilling duo had reached the door leading to the ORC. Pushing the doors open they were greeted by the emotionless face of Grayfia Rias's sister in law and the other members of the ORC.

Grayfia was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, featuring a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Rias-Sama I have been looking for you all night your parents and Sirzech-sama were worried sick." The girl looked down feeling bad that she made her family worried

"Ello Grayfia your looking as beautiful as always and Rias spent the night at my place" Naruto explained getting into character, Sirzechs didn't tell Grayfia the plan to make it believable.

His words got various reactions mainly shock, jealousy (guess who), and thinly vailed anger from the wife of Sirzechs although Naruto was the only one who could sense it.

"I hope you didn't do anything unsavory to Rias-Sama _Morningstar_ -Sama" the maid practically hissed his surname not that he cared whatever problem she had against him (most likely because of his idiot older brother) she could take it to the empty field of fucks he didn't give.

"Kukuku I didn't do anything she didn't enjoy or ask for *Smack*" the Morningstar slapped the Gremory heiress's supple ass causing her to moan and blush.

The red heads servant's jaws drop, while one pervert who need not be named was crying in a corner again. Grayfia looked calm on the outside but Naruto could tell on the inside she was foaming from the mouth and planning his death in various painful ways.

"Take your filthy hands off my bride scum!" a voice yelled as a pillar of flames erupted from nowhere reviling Riser Phoenix lord of the douche bags himself

Naruto cocked a disinterested eyebrow "You mean the bird (its British slang) who was moaning and screaming my name a for the past 2 hours. Eh sorry mate didn't know nor care"

The Phoenix growled "You low class piece of shit I command you to get you filthy hands off my property this instant"

*Smack*

*moan*

"Sorry mate but your princess is in my castle now. Try again in another eon or so… and if you compare me to devils again I'll make you suffer peasant" no one could ever say the blond wasn't a troll of the highest order

"You…yo- you"

"you what? Come on get your boyfriends dick out your mouth and speak pissant"

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Riser sent a torrent of flames at his fellow blond who still looked disinterested.

The Morningstar glared at the flames and the hit an invisible wall(Think like what Jiren does in dragon ball super). The satin tsked and "forcefully" summoned Sirzechs.

"RIA-TAN" the man child launched himself at his embarrassed sister catching her in a bear hug.

"Ahm, if your done Sirzechs we seem to have a dilemma on our hands" Naruto said getting the crimson Lucifer's attention

"Naruto? When did you get here?"

Said blond deadpanned "I summoned you here."

"What for…not that I'm complaining since I got to see Ria-tan"

"Well you see, SunRiser(the krystal's breakfast sandwich) here got the bright idea to attack me because your sister and I fucked like rabbits which voids the treaty we agreed on not to long ago and seems like a declaration of war."

The older Gremory became serious with the quickness "Naruto-Dono I humbly apologies for the actions of my of subject his actions don't speak for the rest of devilkind"

"I don't think I can just let this transgression slide and I doubt father will take this lightly either unless the scums head is on a platter!" black flames began to lick at the Morningstar's feet

"I'm sorry Naruto-dono but I can't grant that request, but I will sanction a rating game if that will rectify this transgression"

The Satin pondered the offer for a few minutes before he answered with a not "Fine that will do, my people will be in contact with the layout for the arena" no one saw the two wink at each other aside from Grayfia who scowled.

"I Don't ha-"

" **SILANCE BOY"** Sirzechs directed his powerful killing intent at the firebird making him quiver in fear.

"Now with that problem resolved Rias and I shall take our leave, hearing this pissant's voice has put me in a bad mood, I'll be at Lux blowing off some steam… oh and winner gets Rias's hand"

"Fair enough, I shall also take my leave. Bye Ria-tan don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

' _Oh Dear grandfather I should've worded that differently'_

Naruto took one step out of the door and his phone rung.

" _Ah Mazikeen what has father done now"_

" _He wants to help his mother get back to heaven"_

" _Grandmothers in hell still, are you sure this isn't another assassin sent by grandfather"_

" _Yes lucifer confirmed it when he went back to hell"_

" _You mean when he was killed before I sent his soul back to the mortal plain and allowed him to think that grand father revived him."_

" _Yea whatever just come and get her before I kill her"_

" _Not my problem maze as it stands I couldn't hope to force her of all people back into hell when she doesn't belong in the first place"_

" _Well do something tell your grandfather or something I just want her gone"_

" _Ya cuase me and grandfather talk over a cup of coffee every other weekend I doubt he'll even listen to me or even do anything if he did. Look maze what's the harm in letting her roam around she practically harmless until the body she inhabits can't hold her power anymore"_

" _She cooked my friend alive shes dangerous!"_

" _You of all people have friends? Also its still out of my hands I cant even beat father in his sealed form much less grandmother who's stronger than father on a bad day, just deal with it and ill send a medic for the doctor"_

The right hand of Lucifer screamed in frustration _"you suck what happened to the old Naruto that used to love torturing damn souls with me"_

Naruto deadpanned _"Father decided to take a vacation and I had to be the responsible child._ Naruto hung up the phone since he knew Maze wouldn't stop complaining. He honestly didn't see why Maze was so worked up, its only one human ita a billion more she could hang out with

* * *

 _ **And Donezo the field has been set will the phoenix will or will the prodigal son of hell rick roll him? Find out in the next episode of Dragon ball Z!**_ **short chapter ik but I honestly couldn't figure out how to continue the chapter.**

 **...KNG signing out**


End file.
